Kawaii Lynchan
Overview Kawaii_Lynchan is a female smutaite with 1,400+ followers and 3,600+ covers who has been on smule for about 1 year already. She was formally known as "@Pinay_henyo" and "@Kawaii_Mikuchan" but settled permanently on her current username. Lyn's range mainly consist an Alto range though she claims it's increasing in a very slow rate as she practices each and everyday. Since she has an alto range her voice confuses other most of the time to her gender. She claims that she sounds like a "wannabe drag queen" or "a little shit". In other words a wannabe trapper. In her collection of collabs and covers she sings mainly anime ops,pop,Vocaloid,and Fan made songs. She can mainly sing in English,Japanese,Spanish,and Tagalog. Even though she's still learning how to speak and sing in Japanese, she mainly sings in English and Japanese in most of her collabs. Lyn's personality to others is often seen as someone who is nice and out going who's also positive and wants to see a smile on someone face in which she caring about others and is willing to help anyone in need. But however according to Lyn she considers herself as a troublemaker and an asshole most of the time with a huge ego. She says she's an ice queen and hates socializing with people in which she wants to isolate herself from others. This may be true but false at the same time since she's currently dealing with some issues herself in which one is finding her true self. In real life,Lyn looks an ordinary teen that's about 5ft with long black wavy hair and a tan skin that makes her look apparently Mexican but is actually filipino. She has a chubby build and since she considers herself short she calls herself a "short potato". Kawaii_Lynchan's Example Collabs 1.Stronger than you. w/@__flutter__ https://www.smule.com/recording/lilypichu-rachquit-stronger-than-you-chara-frisk/595451926_884367264 2.I hate you, I love you. w/@LittlePacNinja https://www.smule.com/recording/gnash-ft-olivia-obrien-i-hate-u-i-love-u/203032621_938404107 3. Treat you better.w/@_Genabean https://www.smule.com/recording/shawn-mendes-treat-you-better/367417011_796983025 4. Ai no Scenario w/@V3XED https://www.smule.com/recording/jubyphonic-ai-no-scenario-piano-jubyphonic/536039684_755947247 Trivia * She considers herself all the time as a "little shit" or "short potato" * She considers everyone she's close to her family in which her Neechans(Older sisters) are @CielAlies,@Seito_,and @Mixxii_,her imoutos @_Genabean,@Ecolast and @__flutter__, her Niichans @Lionel_Hoshi_03 and @KentaFaith, and her husbando @V3XED. * Her favorite food is cheesecake. * Her favorite color is black and blue. * She hates being called an emo most of the time since she wears dark clothes all the time and is an accident prone because of some past issues she had to deal with in her past. * She gets defensive and over protective most of the time when she sees the people she loves gets hurt. * Her friend in real life @LittlePacNinja was the person who introduced her to smule. * She never had any experience in music til after a few months she got into smule and has been learning and improving since then. * She loves RPG games. * She is a huge weeb in anime,manga,and kdrama. * She loves playing pranks on people especially online but most of the time she can take it too far a bit. * She's a Sagittarius and is very much into astrology Kawaii_Lynchan's groups * KawaiiFamily-(Leader) * VocaloidFamily-(Leader) * MusicHarmony-(Leader) * STARLOIDS-(Co-leader) * HASP(Member) * VOCASHI(Member) * MiriDroids(Member) * VUSS(Member) * MagicaMelody(Member) * VD(Member) Social Media/Websites Twitter:https://twitter.com/?lang=en Smule:https://www.smule.com/Kawaii_Lynchan Wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kawaii_Lynchan Category:Singers Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Smutaite